Historically front grilles for automotive vehicles have always been a one-piece member mounted at the front of the engine. One of the inherent problems with vehicle grilles is that during front impacts, even low speed front impacts the grille can be damaged and have to be replaced. Thus, the entire single piece grille would have to be discarded and a new one installed. This can be tremendously costly to the consumer and wasteful from a material standpoint.